Secret Santa
by Princess Sammi
Summary: After Imogen's suggestion the staff agree to do Secret Santa with one another ... FINAL CHAPTER UP! Merry Xmas to all :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I couldn't sleep this morning so figured I would do something useful.**

**Did some Xmas shopping this morning and off out to the Panto with my friend tonight, so just feel like spreading a little christmassyness, even if slightly randomness :P **

* * *

**Secret Santa**

**Chapter 1: The Idea  
**

Imogen Drill looked around the staffroom at the sceptical faces of her colleagues.

"Sorry Imogen dear, can you just explain it again? I'm not sure I totally follow" Amelia asked as she reached over for the biscuit tin praying that no one had been counting just how many she had had. "What exactly is this Santa Secret?"

"Secret Santa" Imogen corrected her, racking her brains to try and find the most simple way of explaining, for the fifth time, the concept of what she proposing.

Setting her cup down on the slightly chipped saucer, she cleared her throat.

"Its perfectly simple: we each write our names on a small piece of paper, fold it up, place them in a bowl or something similar and mix them up and then we each draw a piece of paper and whoever's name is written on it, that's who we give a little gift to."

Surveying their faces she noted: Amelia was giving the idea some serious thought, Davina looked ready to burst from excitement and was kicking her legs up and down in the same way a small child who had been placed in a toyshop and told they could choose anything they wanted would, and Constance – well she was just Constance: totally unreadable as usual, but Imogen took a guess that it was more than likely she wasn't very amused with the idea.

And she was right.

"Witches don't celebrate Christmas Miss Drill" Constance stated in matter of fact tone, which Imogen could have sworn was dripping with disdain. "Aside from that one vital fact there are a whole host of reasons I could think of as to why this frivolity is preposterous."

"I know Constance but its just a little bit of fun, you know get into the festive spirit, spread a little joy, season of goodwill and everything …" she trailed off under the intensity of the glare she was receiving from the tall witch and prepared to mentally switch off from the tirade she was no doubt about to launch into.

However before she could even begin, Amelia had spoken, Constance was sure she too was going to dismiss the idea.

"It sounds like it might be fun" she meekly admitted.

"WHAT?" Constance practically screeched before mentally scolding herself for her use of colloquial language. "I mean are you sure this is a good idea Headmistress?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea, Amelia exclaimed, it'll be lovely to bring some joy into the castle."

"Believe me Miss Cackle, there was _**more **_than enough joy in this castle last week", here she shot a glare at Davina.

"It wasn't my fault that some of the girls snuck into the staffroom and stole some of my _**special**_ magic punch!" Davina pouted. Why did Constance Hardbroom always make her feel like a child about to be told off for doing something wrong?"

"Oh really?" Constance remarked sarcastically: "Who left the bowl lying on the desk for every witch and their cat to see? Hmm? Who left the staffroom door wide open? and who-

Sensing she would soon have a full blown argument on her hands that would lead to Form Two being short of a Chanting Teacher after lunch break, as Davina would have locked herself in the stationery cupboard and refused to come out until she was given copious amounts of fruit salad and cream, Amelia decided to intervene "Ladies please" she said camly, upon them taking no notice she tried again, once again to be drowned out by the bickering in front of her.

Deciding enough was enough Amelia banged her hands on the table, wincing a little as the pain reverberated through them "WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP ARGUING!"

Almost at once they stopped. – Amelia rarely ever raised her voice, though they continued to shoot evil daggers at one another. Well Constance did, Davina was trying, unsuccessfully, to imitate Constance's glare.

"Thank you, Now as I was saying Imogen I think its wonderful idea" Imogen beamed at this news, looking like all her Christmases had come at once, whereas Constance looked like she had just been told it had been cancelled, in fact if it had she might have looked more pleased. Well as pleased as Constance Hardbroom could look.

"So are we all agreed?"

Imogen and Davina nodded, and looked towards Constance who was pursing her lips wearing the don't mess with me look "very well … if I must" she muttered.

"Oooh goodie" Davina shot from her chair like a rocket and headed to the stationery cupboard to retrieve some paper and some pens, and her own special pen which had a witches hat pen topper ( a free gift from Hags & Horrocks: if you saved up 6 tokens from their Cauldron Noodle Soup range and paid for the postage costs) and raced back over to the table for fear of missing something important.

They each wrote their name down on the pieces of paper, folded them up and looked for something to draw them from.

"What about this?" Imogen asked, picking up the empty biscuit tin. "Where did all the biscuits go? There was nearly a full packet in there this morning.

Amelia's cheeks had a tinge of pink to them as she brushed the crumbs off her jumper as nonchalantly as possible and attempted to change the subject.

"Now …"

With all the papers now in the tin, Imogen shook it about to mix them up, before offering the tin to her colleagues to pick one out.

"Now has" – Imogen was cut off by Davina's squeal of delight.- "as I was saying has any one ended up with their own name or do we all have an other?"

"Well I have – NO! Davina that's the point of secret santa; you don't tell her" Imogen kindly said.

"How do you know it's a her", Davina eyed Imogen suspiciously,"it might be a him."

No one said anything but Imogen could have sworn she saw Constance smirk even behind the cup of tea she was drinking and mutter something along the lines of ' _its like 'Guess Who' all over again'_. Imogen smiled fondly at the memory of the incident involving the children's game.

Just with that the bell, signalling the end of lunch break and the beginning of afternoon classes went, the sounds of hob nailed boots clumping along the corridor brought the discussion to an end.

The four women each stared at the slip of paper in front of them wondering where to start.

* * *

**A/N:Thanks for reading, oooh and I have no idea who has who and who will get what, as I've not decided yet tee hee :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: As I've just realised I never put it in chapter one, better put it in now, don't fancy being sued lol. I do not own The Worst Witch**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews, it means a lot. :)**

**I plan to do each of them in their own wee chapter and will have the gift exchange in the final one. **

**I've done my best with this one but HB is harder to buy for then my dear wee Gran is :) and I've got ooh about 4 days until Christmas *is excited* to get this finished so … :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Imogen**

Imogen Drill was in her bedroom slightly beginning to regret, not for the first time that day, her proposal of Secret Santa.

She picked up the slip of paper and looked at it again hoping that for some miraculous reason the name scribed on it had changed, but to no avail … what in God's name was one supposed to give Constance Hardbroom for Christmas?

She had already made and discounted a whole list of ideas:

There was chocolates but somehow she couldn't picture Constance as the type who would sit with a box of Milk Tray on her lap munching through all the ones she liked and leaving the nutty ones for someone else as the Headmistress so often did.

There was bubble bath but bubble baths screamed luxury and relaxation and she knew that the formidable potions teacher was strictly against any form of self indulgence, as indulgence of the flesh weakens the mind.

There was alcohol, but she knew Constance was not a big drinker – true she had been known to have the odd glass of wine from time to time, but on the whole it was a no and the last thing she wanted to do was upset Constance by giving the impression she saw her as an alcoholic.

Scoring a line through these she rested the top of her pen on her bottom lip and sighed.

Why did the woman have to be so difficult to buy for?

For a mad second she was tempted to buy her something from Ann Summers: she could just picture the look on Constance's face as she unwrapped her gift to reveal a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs.

She didn't - however funny it may be at the time – fancy spending the rest of her life hopping about the pond and catching flies for breakfast (no matter how tasty Davina said they tasted on toast) so she quickly dismissed this option, scoring through the words with much more force than before to disguise what was written beneath them for fear that anyone – especially Constance, would come across the piece of paper.

Frustrated she tore the page from her notepad, crumpled it into a ball and threw it at the wastepaper bin, it landed with perfect ease – she was a sportswoman after all.

Her brain was beginning to ache; she had been going round in circles for hours now and if anything was even more clueless than before, glancing at the clock on the bedside table next to her she let out a small groan before flopping back on the bed.

Deciding she couldn't take any more brainstorming she tossed the notebook on the floor and reached over for her favourite book: The Wizard of Oz; she'd lost count of the amount of times she had read it but if the dog eared pages were anything to go by then she reckoned it must have been at least 100 times. As she read she couldn't help but notice the characters of the book had similarities to that of her colleagues: Amelia was the lion, she had a lack of courage when it came to standing up to her Deputy and many times had meekly agreed to go along with her plans mainly just to keep the peace; Davina was obviously the scarecrow: she was scatty and in need of a brain -where she got her mad logic from was anyone's guess. And Constance was the tin man, in need of a heart. Deep down Imogen knew that she wasn't heartless and that she did care but she just wished that she would show her emotional and compassionate side a bit more.

'_Books_, she thought, _now there's an idea'_

She knew that Constance was an avid reader and seemed most content when she was engrossed in some potions or spells volume, Imogen would have no idea where to start when it came to books of the magic sort, but she did know Constance's favourite book thanks to what could almost be classed as a conversation the two had had several years ago …

_**Imogen entered the staffroom after a very trying PE class, it seemed to her that the girls were always hyper and full of energy - except when it came to her classes, she didn't understand it: PE was exercise; exercise released endorphins; endorphins made you happy, taking out a bottle of still mineral water she sat down at the table. **_

_**Constance was at the table as well, but if she had noticed Imogen's arrival she wasn't saying anything.**_

_"**My favourite book" Imogen read aloud squinting her eyes a little to read the title of one of the essays in the pile Constance was marking. **_

_**Constance looked up. "The girls each had to write a literature essay on their favourite novel with a thorough analysis of plot and a character study."**_

_**Imogen smiled to herself you could always rely on Constance to turn even a book report into an incredibly serious piece of writing, there was certainly no reading the book the night before and just re-hashing the blurb at the back in her classes, like she had always done many times during her school days.**_

_**As Constance reached the last essay Imogen noticed how her eyes seemed to sparkle that little bit more, Imogen read the title on the page.**_

_"**That was my favourite as a child" Constance admitted openly looking up at Imogen and for a second their eyes locked. **_

_**Imogen went to open her mouth to reply more than surprised at the choice of the classic children's book, but Constance upon realising what she had done, stiffened and went back to her marking, an awkward silence hung in the air between the two for a few minutes before Constance had made her excuses and disappeared just like Imogen knew she would.**_

Finally Imogen had her idea, and tomorrow she would go down to the village to visit the book shop.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Don't ask folks, blame BMF! lol just kidding hunnii but come on it had to go in somewhere ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Davina**

Davina Bat skipped merrily down the halls of the Castle humming Christmas carols and carrying her little wicker basket which was full to the brim with various colours of tinsel – it was time to decorate her cupboard.

After 20 minutes or so she had finished, and it was looking very professional if she did say so herself …

She had to admit she was very much looking forward to the Secret Santa, the idea or was foreign to her but it all sounded ever so exciting. Clapping her hands in glee at the thought, she opened the stationery cupboard door (half the tinsel fell off in the process) and began rifling through piles of paper until she found what she was looking for; right at the back she found the slip of paper; it was a bit crumpled up and now had what looked like a tea-stain, or yaks milk on it but the name of the recipient was legible.

"Amelia Cackle" she read aloud. Clearly her wishing of "please not Constance, any one but Constance" had worked and the gods were on her side.

The Headmistress would be easy to attend to: she loved anything that tasted nice – especially if the 'anything', were delicious cream cakes, home made scones, and of course not forgetting cheese cake. So Davina's idea of a cake would no doubt go down very well.

And that's what she decided to make, well actually Miss Cosie – who was a dear friend to Amelia – was going to be making the cake ( honestly you accidently given Imogen a slight case of food poisoning one time! And they ban you from baking for life) and Davina had been given free reign to decorate it.

Taking out her sketch book and felt tip pens, she set to work on her 'designs' and her 'vision' she quite wasn't sure what she was going for but it was going to be the most magnificent cake in the history of cakes. (Aside from Nice Cake Delight, which could create the most fantastic cakes in all of existence!) . Just as she was in the middle of colouring in the red berries, the post arrived. The post always excited her – in the hope she would get something interesting: like the time she had seen the advertisement for the Siberian Witch Exchange – it would have been brilliant and ever so exciting.

When she saw what was in the pile of post she was even more excited for it had arrived.

"The Flying Wonder Mop 3000"

She tore the brown paper off it and threw it aside, and finally … she was holding it in her hands: it was chrome, a shiny blue and was the fastest flying mop in existence for nearly 10 years and it was all hers. In the box also was a handbook – detailing exactly how to use, fly and control your wonder mop, as well as instructions for storage and upkeep with the option to take out maintenance cover on it.

Picking up the handbook she opened it and began to read "So you've decided to purchase a wonder mop?" "Well firstly may we congratulate you on your choice, you are clearly very wise" she nodded, inclined to agree with the booklet. As she read on, she was losing interest: her eyes kept wandering over to the mop lying on the table in front of her, and the picture of the grinning witch on the box whose life was now 'oh so complete' as she had her wonder mop.

Temptation overtook her and she could contain herself no longer, she had to take it for a test drive.

Going back over to the cupboard, she removed one of the planks of wood at the back, to reveal her secret storage compartment where she hid her treasures – she had come up with the idea to stop Constance, blowing the stuff she didn't approve of to smithereens, and stored her sketch book in it, before replacing the plank of wood.

Grabbing her new toy she was soon flying high in the sky, and it was there that her design finally came to her.

She punched the air in delight, the action unfortunately made her lose her balance, the mop seemed to take on a life of its own and was soon hurtling towards Constance Hardbroom's private study.

"oh fiddlesticks" she squeaked "perhaps I should have read the instructions after all"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks you to everyone for all the reviews so far :)**

**And now I'm off to prepare to mourn as the last 2 EVER episodes of Ugly Betty air in less than an hour *sobs* Not too keen on Betty but I'll miss my Wilhelmina Slater :( **

**Anyway here is the chap :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Constance**

There were times, many in fact, when Constance Hardbroom really disliked her colleagues and this was one of those times. Of all the ideas Imogen had ever suggested this one was by far the stupidest.

It was not only stupid, but it was also pointless, and would no doubt end in tears.

As she entered her private study carrying the files she had spent the best part of two hours alphabetising she was thrown from her train of thought, or blame rather, when Davina suddenly came careering through the window with what seemed to be a blue mop and crashed right into her knocking them both to the floor, and sending the files scattering everywhere.

Davina, having closed her eyes during her crash landing slowly opened them and to her surprise and pure horror, instantly came face to face with Constance's penetrating icy glare.

Almost at once she started gibbering apologetically; it was like she had disturbed a fire breathing dragon's domain, and judging by the look being directed to her from the younger witch on the floor she wasn't far off.

"I … um" she swallowed, totally lost for words of things to say that might make the situation any less worse, quickly got off the floor, and offered a hand out to Constance - who was still looking at her like a angry lion, claws out, ready to attack its prey - to help her up.

Brushing away the outstretched hand in front of her vision, Constance stood up and smoothed down her long black dress, flicking specks of 'dust' from it.

Davina was still hovering ( rather annoyingly) in the room, not sure of what to do or say, and secretly wanting to just run away and hide in her cupboard until Constance had calmed down. She still hadn't said anything to her – a sign of just how livid she was – but the 'look' was doing all the talking for her, and was more than enough doing its job of scaring Davina witless.

The silence in the room was unbearable and in an attempt to steady her nerves she began to hum a little tune.

"Dum , di-dum, de, do" with each note her voice went up an octave.

"Miss Bat?" "Miss Bat?" she was so busy humming that she failed to hear Constance's voice break through her thoughts, "MISS BAT?"

Looking up eyes wide with fright, she stammered "y-y- yes Constance?"

"You can leave now" the reply was crisp.

Davina didn't need telling twice, and hurried towards the open door for fear Constance would change her mind, and was almost through it when she remembered about her mop, "oh Constance, could I just have my-" she was cut off as the door slammed shut.

Standing outside the now closed door, she softly called through "That'll be a no then, okay maybe later on?".

Upon hearing no reply, she took it Constance's silence for a 'yes' and headed off for some yaks milk to calm her nerves.

'_What is it with the window of my study?_' Constance wondered: _first there was Mildred Hubble with the pole vault on Sports Day, and now Davina with this_, picking it up from the floor she stood it up against the wall, _contraption'._ Though she was firmly against glass in the windows of the school, it was times like this when she would have gladly welcomed it, ( she wouldn't never admit it out loud of course), anything if it stopped the occupants of the Academy using her office as a drop in centre!

She also couldn't help but wonder what she had done to deserve getting Davina's name in the draw.

On top of all the work she had to do - she now had to re-categorise all her files, and re-organise her office seeing as Davina had 'oh so kindly' wrecked it when she 'crashed': the broken plant pot was evidence enough of that; the water and soil was going everywhere, creating a right mess- she was still no further on to thinking up a gift for Davina.

"Secret Santa - It's a stupid idea anyway" she grumbled as she snatched up loose papers with such a forceful grip it was surprising they didn't tear in two.

'_Sending her the bill for fixing my office, now that would make a good present!'_ She thought as she picked plant leaves up off the floor

Some three hours later, the room was finally back in its impeccable state, that it had been before its little visitor had dropped in. And Constance had decided to give Davina flowers for her present.

It was up to Davina what she chose to do with them: she could look at them, she could eat them, she could even talk to them if she wanted to, just as long as stopped pretending that they were a big plant who liked to eat humans and quoting lines from some film known as 'Little Shop of Horrors'.

"If she ever crashes into my office like that again, then I'll feed her to a plant! The witch thought before heading off in the direction of the Potions Laboratory to make a fresh dose of Wide Awake Potion.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *waves* **

**Whoever invented that Terry's Chocolate Orange advert is bogus - Five minutes I spent hitting it off the desk in an attempt to get it to break … after getting nowhere and in a mood I threw it across my room floor and hey presto … it broke into segments :D **

**Random thought over so here is the chappie :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Amelia**

Amelia Cackle was sitting in the staffroom, her eyes reading the papers in front of her, but not really taking any of it in, and her hand holding the fork feeding her pieces of lemon cheese cake.

She was thinking about how wonderful Imogen's idea had been: some spirit and joy was much needed in her school, and amongst the staff the goodwill was certainly needed. She had never met three people, who although were a vital part of the school, had such difference of opinion and could start an argument over anything ( and it was usually nothing) under the sun. They would argue black was white, given half the chance.

The door threw open and Davina hurried in quickly, looking behind her every so often in case Constance had decided she was in fact going to murder her after all.

Heading for the stationery cupboard, she opened it, went inside and closed the doors, before opening them and addressing the rather startled Headmistress "if Constance asks, you haven't seen me" and with that she closed them again.

Amelia didn't have the heart to tell her that when, and it was a _when _and not an _if,_ Constance was on the warpath, the first place she would look for Davina would indeed be the stationery cupboard.

'_Ah well,_ she thought, _it lets me get on with organising Imogen's present _

The most obvious choice for her colleague, and friend, was something sports related: either a new netball, or tennis racket would be useful.

However she cast these options aside, to concentrate on the one she had chosen: She had bought Imogen a new whistle.

While Imogen's whistle being lost hadn't technically been Amelia's fault in any way, shape or form she thought it as good an idea as any.

And what had happened to Imogen's whistle?

The answer lay with Davina Bat.

Having decided to go bird watching one morning recently, Davina had borrowed it, with the intention of using it as a 'bird call' to try and attract the birds around her so she could feed them some homemade bread. And to cut a long story short she had lost it after a rather violent argument with a magpie …. And if that wasn't bad enough the papers the next day were full of headlines about someone trying to wipe out all the birds in the local area when ten turned up having died of a 'mysterious illness' .

Imogen had tried not to be angry with her and hold a grudge, but the whistle had held sentimental value to her, so buying her new one, which one day hopefully may come to mean something special also, had appealed to Amelia.

She had been down at the local village shop earlier that day, stocking up on some cakes and treats in case for some reason they ended up snowed in the castle and she would miss out on her RDCCA (Regular Daily Cheese Cake Allowance) and had happened to stop and look in the window of one of the shops and it was there that she had seen it: a beautiful silver whistle that hung from a purple strand of ribbon.

Taking the small black box from her handbag, she glanced over in the direction of the cupboard in case Davina was watching her, but from the shrieks of laughter coming from the it, it became clear she was totally engrossed in reading the latest edition of 'Witch Weekly' – which technically was Amelia's; Davina had swiped it on her way to the cupboard!

The coast was clear, and opening the box, she took another look, noting how it glistened against the light.

Snapping the lid shut, and replacing the box in her bag it was then that she noticed her plate was empty.

Hastily shoving the files into the cabinet, she hurried off to her office; heading for the bottom desk drawer – where she kept her spare cheese cake.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Merry Christmas Eve to all :)**

**Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited this etc – it means a lot! And in particular a HUGE THANK YOU to: NCD, TypicalRAinbow & mirrorOfsin :D **

**This story has been an achievement for me in itself as I've proved to myself I can get past chapter 2 without getting stuck haha :D**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Gift Exchange **

The light flurry of snow from the day before had now turned into a blanket of whiteness, and the snow which covered the turrets of the castle and the branches of the trees in the forest added to the magical festive feeling.

It was Christmas, and in Cackles it was the day of the gift exchange amongst the teachers.

In honour of the celebration Miss Tapioca was making a special meal for them, and as it was a special occasion they were even going to have some wine along with their meal.

The hours of the day passed by fairly quickly and it was soon time for the meal. The four teachers gathered in the staffroom, having placed their gifts in it earlier that day, and seated themselves at the table – which was now draped in a red tablecloth, with little sprigs of holly either side of the table and a Christmas Cracker in each place.

While Miss Tapioca was adding the final touches to the plates, Davina decided to share (whether anyone wanted to hear it or not) the Christmas Song that she had been working on for the past few days: she sang it not once, not twice, but three times, adding the chorus in after each verse of course.

It probably had a lot to do with the cats' choir in front of them but Imogen could have sworn that Constance was on her second glass of wine _'damn_, she thought, _perhaps I should have bought her alcohol after all' _

Davina was still singing completely oblivious to the reactions of those around her **"Feet crunching in the snow, robins tweeting as we go, Christmas carol, Christmas tree, lots of fun for you and me"**.

She finished with jazz hands and was met with a couple of minutes of silence until Amelia started clapping, as did Imogen and after being given a slight nudge from Imogen, snapping her back to her present surroundings, so did Constance.

"That was marvellous Davina!" Amelia rather over enthusiastically exclaimed, "really put us in the mood"

Davina beamed back slightly embarrassed "Why thank you Amelia, I composed it myself, I could teach it to you if you wanted? It's very easy to learn, even for someone, such as yourself, who isn't particularly good at singing." There was silence: Amelia began to say something then stopped, while Imogen was giggling away and even Constance was suppressing a smirk.

She opened her mouth and was about to start singing from the 'top' when Miss Tapioca entered carrying their feast.

After the meal it was time for the presents:

"Now who wants to go first?" Imogen asked them.

"Oooh me, me, me, pick me", Davina was jumping up and down waving her hand in the air manically.

"Alright Davina, off you go". Imogen nodded.

Going over to the table that had been set up in the corner she picked up a large cardboard box and made her way over to Amelia, tripping on the way and as a result nearly sending the box flying.

Fumbling with the rather knotted ribbon Amelia finally managed to undo it, and after opening the box, produced the most wonderful cake: It was a sponge cake, but not just any old sponge cake; the sponge cake had been designed to look like a mini version of the academy, it had been iced in a very pale grey icing, and gates made from liquorice, and even a broom shed, complete with broomsticks; the twigs made from chocolate flakes, was present and the glow of light coming from one of the 'window's represented a candle.

Amelia didn't know what to say … never before had she been given such a beautiful cake "Oh my goodness Davina, this is well … its just um, did you make it yourself?"

Shaking her head Davina confessed , "Well Miss Cosie made the cake", quickly adding "but the design was all my idea" she explained proudly.

"Its wonderful Davina, thank you"

She continued to stare at it for a few seconds for fear that it was only an illusion and would disappear the moment she took her eyes off it before reluctantly putting it back in the box, looking forward to later on when she could open it.

Constance offered to go next and presented Davina with a beautiful bunch of pale pink roses, in crisp white vase, which had a ribbon tied around it, the ribbon matching the exact colour of the flowers.

The match was so good Imogen wondered if magic had been involved, or if it were just down to luck or coincidence.

Davina was delighted and picking up one of the flowers she put on a deep voice "**The guy sure looks like plant food to me! The guy sure looks like plant food to me!" **a quick glance from Constance soon made her trail off as she continued to make the flower 'dance around' in silence.

Amelia went next and presented Imogen with a small black box, puzzled she opened it and revealed a beautiful whistle that hung from a purple ribbon.

"I know it can't replace your old one dear but" she paused not quite knowing what to say.

Imogen's eyes glistened with tears, "Thank you Amelia, Thank you so much".

It was then only Imogen left, she handed the package to Constance who unwrapped it and revealed a hardback book: '_Ten Ingredients for Ten Potions_.'

"Thank you, I already have that one but thank you" Constance said, placing it to the side of the table.

After another hour or two of chit chat, they each parted ways: Amelia was first, picking up her box she was halfway to the door before anyone realised.

"Going somewhere Miss Cackle?" Constance asked, inquisitively raising an eyebrow.

Like a child who had been caught with her hands in the sweetie jar, Amelia's face reddened, "Well .. I ..er .. I'm just going to put this in a safe place so .. so that nothing happens to it" And with that she left.

The other three staff members all knowing that by 'safe place', Amelia meant her stomach.

Davina, who was halfway through munching on her second rose, picked up the vase and made her way to the Great Hall, claiming she was off to write a new chant that had just came to her in a moment of 'inspiration'

"**Suddenly Egbert, is standing beside me" **she sang as she skipped out the staffroom, her voice fading away as she got further down the corridor.

That meant just Imogen and Constance were left, alone in the same situation they had been several years ago and like last time Constance stood up to leave, just like Imogen knew she would.

Noticing the book still lying on the table she confronted the tall witch.

"Aren't you forgetting something Constance?" she asked passing the book over to her. Constance didn't move.

"Take the cover off" Imogen instructed her, now getting a tad irritated.

Constance looked at her puzzled, but did as she was told, and by removing the dust jacket from the book, she revealed the book's true title.

'**Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll' **

"Childhood favourite I believe" Imogen said to her.

Looking from the book, to Imogen and back again she swallowed, not knowing what to say.

"You ... remembered?" she practically whispered.

Imogen nodded and smiled, "Merrry Christmas Constance" and with that she left the room, for once leaving the witch utterly speechless.

As the door closed, Constance smiled, "yes, Merry Christmas Imogen".

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading, I will get to replying to recent reviews, but still have a million and one things to do for tomorrow so it may be a day or so :)**

**Lastly: MERRY CRIMBO, AND HOPE YOU GET EVERYTHING YOU WISH FOR AND MORE! **

**Love, Princess Sammi**

**Xxx **


End file.
